Companies which need to store and manage large amounts of data often choose to use Hyperscale storage systems. Hyperscale storage systems are desirable because they scale out relatively easily. A typical Hyperscale system includes hundreds of data centers, each of which may have thousands of physical servers which are connected via high-speed network. In other words, Hyperscale systems are distributed storage systems. Some Hyperscale systems store multiple copies to provide data protection. To improve utilization, some Hyperscale systems are moving from redundancy-based protection (e.g., where multiple copies are stored) to erasure codes which consume much less overhead space. With the introduction of erasure codes, new and/or even more efficient techniques which work with erasure codes would be desirable.